


Cravings and Screams underneath Andromeda

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Eaten alive, F/F, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long time, Akko and Diana reunite but the romantic walk through the winterly woods takes and unexpected turn.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Cravings and Screams underneath Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Screams and Whispers for Andromeda".

Diana's cheek is burning hot under her lips and her cheeks are flushed with a deep crimson shade when Akko withdraws. Diana pants, her breath rising in clouds of white steam in the cold winter air. Removing her fingers from underneath her skirt, she remains close, watches her face as Diana slowly collects herself. She makes a point to only lick her fingers clean the moment her girlfriend opens her eyes and some of her blush returns to her face upon realization.

"Was this the reason ... You brought me here?", Diana asks, her breath still uneven.

"No", Akko replies, and the amusement in her voice makes Diana more flustered. Before it has an opportunity to turn into frustration, she explains herself further.

"One: the night is beautiful", she begins.

"Two: we haven't seen eachother in so long I really wanted to make sure we don't get carried along elsewhere."

She raises and additional finger with each point.

"Three, there's a place here I want to show you."

Diana gives her a curious look the moment she hears the last point.

"You have been here before?"

_Ah._

"Actually, I've arrived first, two nights ago and decided to explore the woods", she scrambles for an explanation. "Not much going on at the residence, you know?"

It's evident Diana ponders about her words as she adjusts her clothes, but her expression eventually softens.

"I see. So, Akko, this place you want to show me ... Is it far away? The night is growing old."

True, it took them a while to get here. Fortunately, however ...

"It's right over there, actually", she reveals and nods in the direction of a small clearing, just about thirty meters away from their location.

"Let us move forward, then", Diana says.

She passes, pacing straight in the direction the clearing. Akko follows her, but slowly extremely cautious to not catch up.

"So, you said you arrived early. Besides wandering, how did you spend your time here?"

She considers answering, but Diana is almost at the clearing. Receiving no answer, Diana stops and is in the process of turning to her when the board of snow gives in.

With a surprised "Oh!", Diana loses her footing and tumbles down the slope that's hard to notice even up-close. With her plan successful, Akko moves fast to discard her clothing. She rounds the perimeter of the basin, looking for a place to descent, careful to remain out of sight. She can hear Diana groan below, confused and likely hurt, calling her name. Her heart flutters as she finds the right spot. She increases the distance between the edge and herself, licks her lips in anticipation, and sprints towards her target. Her body changes in a flash as she rushes in, contorting and fur springing fourth from her skin.

Akko hits the ground with a mighty thud. Diana's face is painted with horror as she begins to circle her. Indeed, her knee was bruised and bleeding slightly, the scent of blood flowing through Akko's nostrils, clouding her mind further with desire. Despite how scared she is, Diana keeps moving. It's likely that she discovered a possible escape route while she was busy preparing herself. It would fit her sharp mind. However, it would prove to be of little use. Akko tenses her muscles and leaps her large body forward, taking Diana off guard. Her yelp carries signs of surprise and pain as Akko's paw impacts her side. It sends her rolling through the snow, down the slope again, and before she can even try to collect herself and scramble to get off her back again, Akko is upon her.

With another quick swoop, her extended claws rip through clothes and flesh alike. A sharp gasp echoes through the forest as Diana's blouse and the underlying skin are torn apart. Sprinkles of blood land on her face and taint the virgin snow. Akko breathes in deep as she watches shock creep onto her lover's features. Before the pain can set in, she strikes once more and the wound on Diana's stomach turns from a gash to a complete, albeit not very wide, opening to her abdomen. With pain, panic also settles in. Facing death, Diana squirms in front of her, her fingers digging into the frozen ground of the forest in a feeble attempt to save herself, driven by instinct. She tries to lift her torso, but Akko intervenes by further climbing over her. With one paw, she pushes her back, pinning her against the icy cold of the frozen leaves and earth. 

Akko growls as a warning and leans in. Tears glisten at the corners of Diana's eyes and slowly run down the sides of her face. Though she never shows mercy for prey, Akko feels the unique nature of tonight’s situation starting to get to her. To move things along, for herself first and foremost, to not grow weak, but in part also because of their special bond, she further shifts her weight, just a little so her left paw has to support the brunt of it, and Diana's expression turns into one of anguish as her ribs begin to crack under the pressure. Just in that moment as they're just centimetres apart, Diana's eyes widen and speaks softly.

"A-Akko?"

She is surprised, but not hindered in her resolve by the unexpected sign of recognition. It pulls at her heartstrings, though, and makes her fear more strongly that any delay could erode some of her will after all, so she takes a deep breath and acts fast when she dives and begin the feast. Diana screams, throaty and shrill, as her teeth sink into her bowels, wet and squishy underneath each bite. She loves prey with a strong will. When they trash and flail, fight for their life, their blood doesn't just pour faster, _it sweetens_. It is very much the same with Diana, who as her body is shaking under the violent assault, feebly tugs on the fur at the top of her head as she laps up everything pouring from her injured organs.

Little do people know because of how few survive encounters with her kind, but having an affinity to magic protects its user somewhat against attacks of this nature. They remain conscious longer and survival is a possibility if they manage to fend off their attacker and seek help. Akko, however, has no intention to let Diana go. Too much she enjoys the texture of her flesh, too much does she crave to devour her heart. She takes her time to savour Diana's taste before getting there, abandons shredding her intestines to devour one of her kidneys wholesale. From there, she works her way through insides, feasts on Diana's uterus, swallows her ovaries and gulps down many more strips of flesh and muscle, while drinking her blood. As she's being torn apart, Diana's resistance and screams die down.

Akko stops only once more to maul her liver, removing big chunks at a time until she's satified enough to approach the true object of her desire. No matter what inherent resistance there may be, she knows Diana is fading fast after all this and so she doesn't hesitate when she reaches edge of Diana's torn-apart abdomen. There, bypassing her stomach, she digs deep, presses her snout into the opening until she successfully jams it into the gap under the bone, into the crevice of her thorax. Quickly building pressure from underneath, just like with a crowbar, does the trick. Accompanied by a crunching sound, the witch's ribs burst and with a triumphant howl, Akko tears off her chest plate.

Where it doesn't stick to the discarded piece of bone, Diana's skin hangs in shreds from her broken ribs. Her eyelids have sunken and her irises are dark and almost empty. Underneath thin layers of fat and muscle, Akko then finally gazes upon Diana's still beating heart. As a parting gift and final gesture of love, she brings her head closer to Diana's face and licks her cheeks, jaw, and lips, smearing her face with her own blood in the process. She withdraws, takes a last look at Diana's sunken, almost lifeless eyes, and goes for the final bite. Clenched by her mighty jaw, Diana's heart twitches as her teeth sink into the pulsating muscle and it gives a few more, laboured pumps. A final breath spills from Diana's lips, tickles her fur, and the moment any trace of life is extinguished from her body, Akko lifts her head and squashes her heart.

There is almost no sound in the forest, the creatures of the night having fallen silent, as she devours her girlfriends' still steaming remains and truly becomes one with her.


End file.
